SongBird
by SilverXLand
Summary: A fallen Raven, broken wings, haunted nights, this is Alexia's story.


"Where am I? Who am I?" She thought as she sat up, looking around the dark, empty room. "What am I doing here?" She got up off of the bed where she lay, a plain room, not much in it, just a bed and a lamp. She turned on the lamp and looked around, nothing, not even a door. She traced her fingers along the wall, looking for a way out, no dice. Not a single crack or crevice in the cement wall. "Shit..." She murmered, she looked along the ceiling, looking for an air vent or anything that looked like a way out, none. Sighing, she sits back down on the bed, feeling her pockets for anything, any weapons, cell phone, etc. nothing. All of a sudden, a loud sliding sound came from across the room, the wall slid open, letting in a flurry of bright white light, blinding her.

"Subject 19, Alexia Graves, age 19, waitress at Olive Garden." A voice recited, reading a clipboard. "Come with us, miss Graves." The voice was shallow and gravely, almost smokey in a way.

Alexia got up off the bed and made her way to the door, still blinded by the light, she tried to adjust her eyes to the light, as soon as she saw a faint outline of his face, she was smacked in the back of the head, hard. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, her vision fading away into unconciousness.

She awoke, strapped down to a chair, her blue hair tied up in a crude bun, shoved inside of a helmet that was fastened around her eyes.

"Hello miss Graves." A voice called from behind her, a different voice from before. "I'm sure you know why you're here." The voice was feminine

"Who are you?" Alexia asked, trying to see outside of the helmet covering her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much really, we just want to examine you." The voice said in a rather seductive voice. "We want to see what's in that pretty little head of yours." She said, putting her cold fingers on Alexia's cheek. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, just relax."

"Now wait a minu-" Alexia tried to resist, but she was silenced by a loud bang, coming from behind her. The sound of footsteps and yelling rang throughout the room.

Voices rang in her ears, "Down on the ground!" one voice called, the sound of a body hitting the floor mixed with a loud gasp.

Another voice chimed in "Target secured, looks like they were going to test another one, what shall we do with it? Understood." The voice said, grabbing the helmet off of Alexias head, her hair falling on her face, distorting her vision. "Oh, it's a girl, and a young one too." the man said, untying Alexias bonds.

"The name's Desmond, Desmond Miles, and we're here to help free you guys." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Uh... Alexia, Graves." She said backing away from him.

"Don't be scared" he said, "we're the good guys." laughing a little. "Now come on, we gotta get out of here, they've already triggered the alarm." He said pulling his hood over his eyes. "Here, put this on." He handed her a white hoodie, with an eagle on the back of it.

Without thinking, she pulled the hoodie over her shirt, and pulled the hood over her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked Desmond, running along side him.

"Just shut up and follow us, we'll get you out of here safe." He said, not even looking back.

The group ran for about 10 minutes before coming to a cross section in the hallways, they were empty, the sound of the alarm was far behind them.

"Just a little bit longer, then we're out of here!" A voice said from behind Alexia, it was a teenager, not a year older than her. "Man, when I get home I'm eati-" He started to say before being interupted by a loud gunshot.

He fell to the ground with a sickening thud, sliding along the polished floors, blood pooling around his head.

"Josh!" Desmond called out, stopping and turning back to his fallen comrad. "Josh, stay with me, don't you dare quit on me!" he yelled, shaking his lifeless body, causing blood to splatter on desmonds jacket as well as the walls of the hallway.

Alexia stopped and turned around, looking at the lifeless body, a bullet hole straight through his forehead, she could see right through. She could'nt help herself, she threw up on the floor, wiping the vomit from her mouth she looked up, and saw a figure.

It was clad in a black hoodie, it's face hidden behind a mask, a white, emotionless mask, with a cross carved into the forehead. It pulled out a pistol and pointed it at another member of the group, right next to Desmond. A rather aged looking woman, ruffled hair, sunken eyes, she's been doing this for a while now.

Alexia tried to scream, but she couldn't she was silent as she was forced to watch another person get killed. The bullet passed right through her skull, her sunken eyes widening with shock, as blood and brain matter splattered along the floor. Desmond couldn't take it, he quickly turned around and ran towards Alexia, throwing his arm out and catching her stomach, throwing her onto his back.

"Hold on." He said, holding back tears.

Desmond ran straight for a glass window, just inches away from it, he jumped, throwing his arms forward, breaking the glass. They fell 4 stories before hitting a pile of garbage, it cushined their fall. Desmond picked up his backpack and started sprinting, pulling Alexia by the arm.

"Wha-what just happened?!" Alexia screamed to Desmond.

"Just shut up and run, we aren't safe." Desmond said, a stern tone in his voice, tears falling from his eyes as they ran to a parking garage.

They darted for a silver Ford Focus, and Desmond fumbled to get his key out. They got in the car and sped out of the parking garage, making sure they weren't being followed.

"Now tell me!" Alexia screamed, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to calm down. "What the fuck was that?!"

Desmond kept looking forward, never looking at her.

"We, are Assassins, those guys that kidnapped you, are Templars. The person that killed my two teammates was Skave. He's heartless and has deadly accuracy with pistols, as you saw. The two that died were my team members, we were close." Desmond said, a single tear falling from his stern face.

*ASDFHAKSJDHFKAHSF First Fan-Fiction (Not really lol) But yeah, don't be too harsh please, I'll try to improve it later when I'm not tired as F*** D: Please leave feedback/comments/ratings :) ~SilverXLand*


End file.
